Worth the Wait
by Obsidian3
Summary: Paris's view on her relationship with Rory


[Gilmore Girls] Worth the Wait (Rory/Paris)  
  
META/Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (you should talk to someone at the WB home offices about that *g*), nor have I ever written any of fic in that genre, so this is a sort of experiment. If you want more - feedback me!  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Rory Gilmore and Paris Geller.  
  
I bet you think we make an odd pair.  
  
In the beginning, I would have agreed with you. She simply couldn't stand me, and I viewed her as a whiny, goody-goody. We'd snipe, and argue, and continue to one-up each other. That's how everyone knew all was right with the world.  
  
Then we started having to cooperate on certain things. School assignments, the newspaper, things like that. We actually started getting along. It's hard to say which of us found that more odd.  
  
Then, to my shock - hell, to my utter horror - I found myself starting to *like* her. I didn't mention it to Madeline or Louise, because, well, I couldn't. Though if it was only that, I might have been able to handle it. But when she began having trouble with that boyfriend of hers - Dean something-or-other - and I found myself wanting nothing more than to gather her into my arms, stroke her doubtlessly silky long hair, and whisper reassurances into her ear... Well, that freaked me. Big time.  
  
After that, I had trouble looking at her. Everytime I did, my attention kept drifting to her soft lips, and I'd begin wondering what it would be like to kiss her, touch her... I can't help but wonder if she noticed anything different in my reaction to Tristin's flirting with her after that. Yes, I was jealous and angry, but not because of her. Now it was because of *him*, because *he* got to flirt with Rory, while I couldn't. And thinking that she might actually have been interested in him... That just hurt. Because I was supposed to hate her, after all. And, naturally, she and Dean soon got back together. At the very least, that stopped Tristin's flirting with her cold.  
  
The worst thing I've had to go through because of her, I think, was the summer we spent in Washington, D.C. Yes, 'we'. As in, together. In the same room. For two months. There were times when I'd wake up and see her laying there, the sun shining down on her hair, her face relaxed as she quietly slept (thankfully, she doesn't snore), and it would take every last bit of control I had to keep from going over to her bed and cuddling up next to her. Yeah, *that* wouldn't have freaked her out or anything, nooooooo. Thankfully, I'd gotten rather good at surpressing my hormonal responses by then, so I'd just go back to sleep.  
  
Okay, so there was that one time... But I was very quiet! I'm actually sort of proud of that, in a really weird sort of way. The strongest orgasm I can ever remember having, and she didn't hear a thing.  
  
Of course, there were a few times she told me she'd woken up to hear me mutteing something in my sleep, once mentioning her name. I wasa positively mortified, but passed it off with some excuse about being excited about the upcoming Congressional session that we got to sit in on. She seemed to buy it, as she never brought the incident up again.  
  
Then I had to endure the Rory-Dean-Jess triangle. Sure, it was going on in Stars Hollow, so I didn't have to *see* it (which I count my blessings for, as I just know I would have done something incredibly stupid if exposed to that testosterone display), but I heard plenty about it from Rory. Yes, she willingly told me personal details about her life. I told you, things had changed from when we first met. I'd made sure she knew she could talk to me about things. I have no doubt that she tells her friend Lane more, but they've been friends their entire lives, if I understand correctly. There's no way I can compete with that, so I'm not even going to try. She'll tell me what she tells me, and that'll have to be enough.  
  
And judging by what she's told me, I'm not the only one who was relieved when Jess finally left to go find his father, or whatever. It seems the whole town was getting sick of him. I haven't been to Stars Hollow all that many times, but evidently the people living there are a lot more sensible than I've given them credit for.  
  
I'm honestly not sure what the future holds, and I don't mean just for me. I also mean about Rory and Dean. One would have expected her, after Jess left, to settle down happily with Dean. But I can't help but sense some tension there, that she's purposefully holding herself back. Of course, that *could* just be wishful thinking, on my part. It seems that we'll both be going to Harvard. I can't help but wonder if I could convince her to be my roommate... No. That wouldn't be a good idea. After all, if I could barely take *two* months alone with her, how would I ever stand the other eight? But I'm sure I'll see her around the campus a lot. I guess I can only hope that she sees me as enough of a friend to keep from dodging me, like we'd "agreed" to when we first found out that we both wanted to go to the same university. I'd like to think she does, but we haven't really talked about it.  
  
Yeah, I know. I'm such a coward. But I can't help it. The thought of her rejecting me... I can't even describe how much that hurts.  
  
So I'll keep waiting for my chance. I know what you're thinking: that doesn't really seem like my style. But there *are* some things in life worth waiting for.  
  
And to me, Rory is the best one. 


End file.
